


How she likes her the most

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Horny Teenagers, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Season/Series 01, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have a spicy encounter one night when Quinn's about to be seven months pregnant.





	How she likes her the most

Rachel’s warm fingers wandered Quinn’s pale skin expertly in a slow pace, just how Quinn loved.

“Your belly has grown a little bit since our last encounter…” Rachel pointed out, a mischievous smirk on her lips. Quinn blushed brightly and moved her head to the left to break free from Rachel’s gaze.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but before she could mutter a single word, Rachel spoke up.

“I like it.” The brunette stated seriously, catching Quinn by surprise. She looked at Rachel once again, thing that made Rachel smile and kiss Quinn’s lips before starting to talk again. “You are beautiful, Quinn. With or without stretch marks, your body is stunning… Your breasts are so sensible and full, a single caress and you’ll go crazy...”

To emphasize her words, Rachel pinched Quinn’s darkened nipples, what made the blonde moan loudly. To say that Quinn was already out of breath was an understatement, but that’s how Rachel liked her the most: flushed, with messy hair, and moaning underneath her. Nobody, not even Puck, who had been the one that had knocked Quinn up in the first place, had had the blonde in such arousal before, and truth be told… Rachel was kind of addicted to it. 

“And you’re so horny all the time, most likely because of the pregnancy…” Rachel teased, knowing just how aroused her girlfriend had been for the last month or so. 

Rachel’s right hand caressed its way down to Quinn’s  _ dripping  _ centre, stopping millimeters above from her clit. 

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault. You and your short skirts are to blame too…” Quinn whispered, her voice raspy from the ecstasy. 

“Oh really~?” Rachel purred, pressing her thumb against the sensible bundle of nerves.

Quinn cried out and cussed, covering her eyes with her left arm in the process. 

“Now, now… Don’t hide from me, Quinn. Let me see you, let me appreciate your beauty, please…” Rachel begged as she introduced her middle finger inside of Quinn ever so slowly. 

Quinn moved away the arm, and what she saw was absolutely a sight to treasure and to keep all to herself. Quinn’s pupils were dilated by desire, her cheeks bright as Hell, and her lower lip was caught between her lips in such an unholy way that it drove Rachel utterly mad.

“Hello there, gorgeous.” Rachel chanted, her entire finger inside Quinn’s pussy. 

“Rachel, please…” Quinn whispered, bucking her hips in need.

The brunette smirked, but didn’t tease since Quinn had asked her so nicely. She applied more pressure with her thumb to Quinn’s clit just as she introduced her index finger.

“Please, don’t stop.” Quinn begged, her words interrupted multiple times by moans. 

“I don’t pretend to,” Rachel murmured as she moved her fingers in circles, caressing and playing with Quinn’s inner walls. 

With her free hand, she pinched Quinn’s left nipple a bit too harsh, what triggered what could be Quinn’s most powerful orgasm to the date.

As Quinn came down from her high, Rachel kissed her belly tenderly, and whispered pretty words to the baby, to the little girl that was so close yet so far from them.

“I love you, Quinn… And you too, little one.” 


End file.
